DONT MESS WITH FIREWORKS!
by Dreaming of Sportacus
Summary: A Fourth of July picnic turns Lazytown into a mess. Hearts will break, two will find love and the lights will go out in LAZYTOWN. Thanks for all the encouragement. Thanks to Like M OLD. Thanks for the inspiration. This story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**DONT MESS WITH FIREWORKS!**

Stephanie jumped out of bed early that July fourth.. Yippee! Todays the day! The kids had been planning this great picnic for the whole town. Stephanie got busy cleaning up her room before the picnic as she promised her Uncle.. the Mayor of Lazytown.

As Stephanie was making her bed she was humming her Bing Bang song and suddenly she stopped. "Sportacus" oh my.. I have to get in touch with him.. The picnic wouldnt be the same without him.. Stephanie hoped that the airship was fixed.. Just a couple of days ago Robbie Rotten had sneaked aboard and caused so much damage that Sportacus had to remain in the ship for the past couple of days to get it right again.. What a mess.. Stephanie shakes her head as she recalls Sportacus telling the kids that instead of sports candy coming out of the food bay, candy and cakes would pop up. All his controls were so sticky with ooey gooey gum that it would take days to scrub all of it off. Laughing to herself as she pictured Robbie being made to eat an apple after that.. Hopefully he learned a lesson since no one had seen Robbie for days. As Stephanie continued humming to herself she was close to getting her chores done. Raising the window to get a slight breeze thru her room she heard music coming from Pixel's house..

Music was blasting from the speakers that Pixel had rigged throughout the park.. The whole park seemed to come alive with the music.. The birds were whistling along with the words:

"Always a way  
You gotta know you can make it  
There is always a way  
You gotta believe it  
You gotta believe it "

I hope Stephanie likes it.. Smiling to himself Pixel kept on punching in different codes so the music could play continous during the picnic.. Hopefully Stephanie will play catch with me.. Little did Stephanie know that Pixel had a crush on her. Pixel continued programming the song list until it was almost time to meet at the park.

Wow what great music Ziggy thought to himself as he was waiting for Stingy. Stingy promised to pick him up and help with the decorations for the picnic.. I hope Stingy doesnt keep them to himself Ziggy thought with a snort.. Mine Mine Mine! Thats all Stingy says.. Finally just as Ziggy was giving up on Stingy he could see the yellow car coming down the lane.

Finished yelled Stephanie as she raced through the house to find her purse. Uncle Im going to send a letter to Sportacus then Im heading to the park.. "Yes Yes Dear.." her Uncle said. I will be there shortly Im waiting on Bessie to decide what she wants to wear. Chuckling as she went out the door.. Stephanie thought how cute a couple her Uncle and Bessie made.. Slamming the door a little harder than she should of Stephanie headed towards the mailbox.

Slam... thump thump thump... What is this terrible noise? Yelled Robbie Rotten to himself. All he wanted to do was to sit and eat cake and watch TV in peace. He still hadnt been able to get that terrible taste of that red apple out of his mouth.. Sportapoop. All I was doing was redecorating his ship. He didnt have to get bent out of shape. Candy is whats good for Sportacus. As he continued to sulk, Robbie continued hearing the thumping from up above.. What on either is going on? Robbie sighed.. Im not going to get much rest if this continues. So he slinks to his evil eye telescope and stares at Stephanie reaching to send a letter to Sportacus.. NO! Robbie yelled but it was too late. A letter was heading up towards the airship.

High up above the birds the airship was floating like a cloud. Inside though was Sportacus. Scrubbing the last of the gum from his controls. Sighing to himself.. Wow Im finally done. Swiping his sweat beaded brow Sportacus heard that familiar whoosh. He jumped and flipped backwards to catch the mail tube. I wonder who its from? Sportacus thought to himself as he landed from his backwards flip into a split. Smiling to himself when he reaches into the tube and sees pink paper.. Stephanie. A smile crossed his lips as he catches himself whispering her name. " Sportacus, We are having a fourth of July picnic in the park. Hopefully you can come and eat with me. Maybe play some ball too? Love Stephanie." A picnic what a great idea! Sportacus exclaims as he starts grabbing somethings and stuffing them into a blue knapsack. As Sportacus gets ready to drop down on the folks of LazyTown he takes one last look around with his own special telescope. Ahhh! Peace and quiet I wonder if its too peaceful.. Little did Sportacus know that tonight will be the night that the lights went out in Lazytown...

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

CRUSHES THAT BURN!

Stephanie smiled as she looked skyward and saw a tall blue suited man climbing down the white ladder. With speed like the wind and swift movements like the falcon, Sportacus decended down to her. As Stephanie shaded her eyes to watch a small tingle started to appear in her stomach.. "Oh my" Stephanie gasped as she quickly tried to take a breath. Just as Stephanie tried to take a deep breath Sportacus jumped beside her. "Stephanie are you ok?" asked Sportacus as he looked into her eyes. All she could do was stare back into his Icelandic Blue eyes.. What was so different than other days she thought to herself.. Finally she was able to take a breath.. "Im okay" she said as she realized her stomach felt like small fireworks exploding on a hot fourth of July night.

Quickly she tried to hide the blush that rose on her cheeks. "Whats in the knacksack? she asked trying to peek over his shoulder. Sportacus just raised one eyebrow and laughed.. "Not til later, young lady" Sportacus said as he and Stephanie walked towards the park.

As they were walking and talking they came upon Pixel and Ziggy trying to pry the balloons out of Stingy's hand. "Stingy.. let go! " Pixel yelled as he fell at Stephanies feet with a handfull of red,white and blue balloons. Now it was Pixels turn to blush and feel the tingle of fireworks.. so much that his hard drive crashed. As he laid there looking up at Stephanie and trying to regain his dignity.. Two strong arms of Sportacus helped him up. "Pixel are you okay? Pixel?" Sportacus just shook his head as he watched Pixel trying to compose himself. From the look on Pixels face, Sportacus knew that someone might get their feelings hurt tonight or not he thought. Stephanie patted Pixel on the arm and said if "your okay, Sportacus and I will be heading to the park to see if we can help with anything over there." Pixel looked at Stephanie and noticed she was looking at Sportacus. Pixel suddenly felt a little angry and a little hurt that Stephanie would choose Sportacus over him. As Ziggy and Stingy watched Stephanie and Sportacus walk down the sidewalk they heard Pixel mumble to himself. I will show Stephanie that Im better than Sportacus. Pixel thought that only his two friends heard him. Little did he know that Robbie Rotten was hiding behind the fence listening to every word..

Ohhhh.. Sportapoop has an enemy.. Pixel is jealous. Well what can I do to help my friend here. Robbie thought to himself as he half ran half walked to his cold dark dingy home. The more Robbie thought about Pixel and what he said the more he felt like celebrating. I think I can get back at Sportapoop for making me eat that apple. Yuck.. Robbie thought as he pulled another piece of apple peel from his teeth. As he pulled the rotten apple peel from his teeth he noticed a disguise that would be perfect for this holiday. Uncle Sam.. tall, white haired and beard.. No one would ever recognize me as Uncle Sam.. thought Robbie as he gleefully danced to his platform. Hitting the buttons and spinning around so fast he fell off the platform and hit his head. "I meant to do that" Robbie said to himself as he brushed off his blue tailed coat.. " Now for my red,white and blue hat".. As Robbie looked into the cracked mirror he saw his reflection. "What a great disguise!"...

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**RED,WHITE AND BLUE**

As Robbie was admiring the view of himself in the mirror, up above Pixel was trying to figure out how to prove himself to Stephanie. "Man" Pixel thought to himself as he was blowing up the balloons. "What am I doing?" Pixel said to Ziggy and Stingy. " I need the power of my PC" yelled Pixel. With that he turned and headed towards his house. Ziggy and Stingy just shrugged their shoulders and followed after.

Once they arrived at Pixels house they noticed he was busy hitting buttons on his PC. "Right on! I got it!" Pixel shouted. Ziggy staring at Pixel, was starting to get scared and when Ziggy gets scared he starts to eat candy. As he was starting to shove a red and white striped sucker in his mouth Stingy grabbed and yelled "its mine". As the two were arguing over the sucker Pixel finished his newest invention. The BB5000.. Thats (Balloon Blower 5000). "Guys!" Pixel yelled as he finished blowing up all the balloons for the picnic.. Ziggy and Stingy stopped their fighting to see the room filled with balloons. "Cool" "Mine!" were the replies. As the guys were gathering the balloons to take to the park, Robbie was trying to climb up his ladder in his Uncle Sam disguise.

"Who would have thought this disguise would be so hard to wear?", Robbie thought to himself as he got his white beard twisted on the ladder. Trying to unwind his white beard he heard the guys walk by with the large balloons. "You know how Stephanie loves pink and glittery things," Pixel said to Ziggy and Stingy "well I have this nice large pink glittery balloon to give her."and at that moment Robbie unwound his beard and shot up through his door and wham right into Pixel.

Arrrgh! thump.. Uncle Sam fell right on top of Pixel. "What the?" Pixel exclaimed as he was looking right into the eyes of this tall white haired, bearded man. "Who are you?" Pixel asked while trying to untangle everyones arms and legs. "tsk, tsk tsk," stuttered Robbie. "I am Uncle Sam!" Robbie watched as Ziggy,Pixel's and Stingys eyes got big..

"Who's Uncle Sam?" asked Ziggy with his eyes as wide as cherry jawbreakers. Robbie just rolls his eyes. This Piggy kid doesnt know anything, Robbie thought to himself. As Robbies nose twitched he had to think fast. Man who is Uncle Sam? Thinking fast Robbie jumps up and struts with his thumbs in his lapel.. "Why Im the leader of this country, boy!".

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**TEARS,LAUGHTER AND FOOD?**

Stephanie stopped trying to place the red and white streamers on her Uncle podium. She wiped her wet pink hair from her eyes. She glanced around the park. There was Bessie trying to look important talking to the newspaper on her two cell phones. Then there was Sportacus hanging up the last of the streamers. Oh what muscles he has.. Stephanie thought to herself. Then it happened again.That tingling inside her stomach. So much so this time she dropped to her knees. "Stephanie! her Uncle cried. Before Stephanies knees hit the ground two strong arms gently caught her. "Stephanie.. Stephanie?" Sportacus carried her to the bench. As he settled her on the bench Stephanie took in a deep breath. The smell of the flowers near the bench and the roasted peanuts tickled her nose but there was a different smell. Not like Ziggys sweet smell of candy or Stingys smell of freshly minted money or even Pixels smell of overloaded circuit boards. But something that made her feel warm inside. Something she had never experienced before. She closed her eyes to breathe in the scent again as she did she felt a cooling hand on her forehead. "Well she has no fever Mayor." Sportacus replied as he was trying to see if something was seriously wrong. Just then she tried to take even a deeper breath and something tickled her nose..Something that made her nose twitch something that made her feel like she was going to ...

Achooo! Stephanie opened her eyes just in time to see Sportacus grab a blue hankie and covered her nose with it. Stephanie just hung her head and started to shake. Sportacus began to wonder if she wasnt coming down with something. "Stephanie are you ok? you feeling alright?" Sportacus asked as he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face to meet his. Tears were streaming down her face. Sportacus was beginning to think that Stephanie hurt herself but then he noticed a twinkle in her eye.. She wasnt crying she was laughing.

Laughing. Stephanie was laughing. She started to smile and then it was contagious. Sportacus stood up and let out a loud laugh. His heart felt lighter since he knew she wasnt hurt. But what caused her to sink to her knees. This was something he would have to talk to her about later tonight as he would finally show her what was in his knapsack.

Knapsack! Food. Sportacus slaps his forehead as he turns to everyone and asked. "Food, did anyone remember to bring the food?" Groans came from the Mayor. "The food.. oh dear I simpley forgot." The Mayor so upset of forgetting the food started to get dizzy.. "Oh my, Oh my," the Mayor said as he started to slowly walk towards his house. "Mayor" Sportacus said as he cartwheeled towards him. "I will get the food, it will be my contribution to the picnic." then Sportacus turned to Stephanie, "I will be back in a few, why dont you rest, tonight the fireworks are going to fly!" with that statement he was off.. Jumping and running and flying through the air. Stephanie smiled as she watched him leap through the air. A small sigh left her lips as she settled back against the bench. Just a few minutes..


	5. Chapter 5

**HOT TO TOUCH**

As Sportacus was running he began to do a double summersault over the fence he collided with Pixel,Ziggy, Stingy and Uncle Sam? Sportacus did a double take as he was staring into the eyes of a white haired,bearded man. "Excuse me, Sir" as Sportacus reaches and helps Pixel up. As he grabbed Pixel's hand the balloons string slipped from his wrist and a 100 red,white and blue balloons soared up towards the airship. Pixel just glared at Sportacus as the balloons floated away. Sportacus thinking that Pixel was mad at the balloons jumped up and yelled "Ladder".

The ladder descened down and quickly Sportacus climbed up and was able to get all the balloons. Except for the pretty pink glittery one that got away. "There they are Pixel, what a great job you guys did." Sportacus praised them. "Hmph! Pixel snorted under his breath but Ziggy and Stingy smiled up at Sportacus both forgetting about Uncle Sam.

Sensing his chances of slipping away unnoticed. Robbie quietly tip toed away from the group. Thinking to himself. I have just the thing to get Pixel to win Stephanies heart and to drive Sportapoop away from LazyTown forever. Gleefully rubbing his hands together Robbie went to gather what he needed for his dasturdly plan.

"Pixel, Stingy and Ziggy, can you guys goes help Stephanie finish up with the streamers and these balloons?" Sportacus asked. Pixel was shocked that he could spend some time with Stephanie without Sportacus around. Pixel couldnt wait. Sportacus climbed back up the ladder and yelled down to them. "Tell Stephanie that I will be back soon." With that Sportacus dissappeared in the clouds.

Pixel not wanting to waste one minute started to run down the street. "Come on guys". he yelled. Leaving Ziggy and Stingy running after him. Finally arriving at the gate of the park Pixel saw Stephanie laying on the bench sleeping. "Man she is so pretty" Pixel sighed causing his computer gadgets to sound off bells and whistles. Not wanting to wake her up. The three worked hard with Bessie to hang up all the balloons in festive bunches. They all looked around and admired their hard work. The place was colored in endless seas of red,white and blue, The music was playing and a group of workers were setting up the area for the fireworks.

"Oh fireworks" Ziggy and Stingy exclaimed as they walked over to the area. As they walked towards the LT Fire Dept area they never noticed the "DO NOT TOUCH" sign. Looking at all the fireworks lined up ready to go Ziggy went to touch one of the rockets. "Hey Stingy, wanna see a rocket blast off" Ziggy said jumping up and down. Looking around Ziggy found a pack of matches on the bench. "Here let's try it!" Ziggy exclaimed as he lite the first match. "Ziggy!" Stingy yelled. "I wanna do it" as they began to fight over the match neither one of them noticed that they accidently touched the string thats sets off all the rockets. This display was to be the grand finale. Just as the flame started to ignite the string.

Blink, Blink, Blink.. "Someones in trouble" Sportacus exclaimed as he was finishing packing up the food for the picnic but it was too late.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**ROCKETS RED GLARE**

Boom! Goes the first rocket as Ziggy and Stingy were thrown to the ground. The boom was so loud that it woke Stephanie up from her nap. She sat straight up and her eyes followed the rocket. It was heading straight for the airship. "Sportacus" Stephanie yelled as she jumped off the bench and started to run towards the fireworks. "No" Pixel yelled as he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "Stephanie let me see what I can do with my control board" Pixel said as he saw tears in her eyes. Just then this loud crunching crashing noise happened. The rocket hit the airship. The right wing had a huge hole in it. "Pixel do something!" Stephanie shouted as the airship rocked violently in the sky. Boom! another rocket had just launched and it was heading on the same course. Stephanie started to crawl away from Pixel.

As the airship rolled and dipped to the right the second rocket clipped the left wing. Stephanie just shook with tears streaming down her face. The Mayor and Miss Bessie, and the LT Fire Dept. tried to stop the rockets as Pixel was able to drag Stingy and Ziggy away from the smoke and fire. Stephanie was so upset with everything that was happening. Her picnic was ruined. Sportacus was up in his airship and she didnt know if he was hurt or not. She marched right over to Ziggy and Stingy. "How could you? Havent you learned anything from Sportacus about playing with matches?" Stephanie yelled at them. Stingy and Ziggy were so scared they had never seen Stephanie like this before. She was so mad and upset. She had never felt this angry . Why would she be this angry? Stephanie turned and ran off towards the tree house. Unknown to everyone Robbie was standing behind the tree gleefully clasping his hands together. This is better than what I could have done. Now some peace and quiet. No more music, no more sports and as he looked up he saw that the airship was limping away from Lazy Town.. Yipee! Robbie said as he stripped off his Uncle Sam's disguise.

Everyone turned and heard Robbie cheer. He was pointing towards the sky and laughing. "Oh my!" the Mayor said as he grabbed Bessie's hand. Pixel, Stingy and Ziggy all lowered their heads and cried. Stephanie was staring out the tree house window when she saw the smoke coming from the airship as it limped away from Lazy Town. "Sportacus" Stephanie cried and she fell to the floor of the treehouse.

"Sportacus" Sportacus heard an anguish cry of his name as he clawed and struggled to get to the controls of the airship. When his crystal started to blink he tried to get to the door to see who was in trouble. But at the same time the first rocket hit the ship and threw him back against the wall and knocked the breath out of him. "Stephanie" Sportacus heartbeat quicken as he realized it was her cry that urged him on to gain control of the airship. As he struggled to the controls he was thrown again as the second rocket hit the ship. Knowing what he had to do. Sportacus found every ounce of strength that was in his body and grabbed the controls. " I have to get out of here for now" Sportacus said to himself. "Stephanie I will be back my love, I promise". he sighed to himself as he limped the airship towards the sunset. Stephanie heard a rumbling noise and people yelling below. They couldnt stop the last rocket from blasting off. The problem now was the rocket was heading right towards the tree house.


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO HEARTS BREAK**

Stephanie was crying so hard didnt notice that the rocket was heading straight towards the tree house. "Stephanie" Pixel yelled as he tried to control the rocket from his pocket size control board. "If I can just get it to swerve just a little".Pixel said as he was punching the controls with fury. "What the" just then the large pink balloon that had gotten away early became untangled from the tree limb. It floated in the path of the rocket. Boom the rocket exploded over the tree house and tiny pink and silver sparkles floated down over the trees.

The explosion was so loud it shook the trees and the house began to shake. Stephanie crying so hard for Sportacus and wondering why her heart was hurting didnt feel the little tree house beginning to slip from the limbs. Down came the tree house and some tree limbs as it fell. Pixel ran towards the remains of the treehouse and found Stephanie lying there with her eyes close and tears streaming down her face. She had some cuts and bruises and tiny pink and silver sprakles on her face. Shes beautiful Pixel thought to himself as her touched her cheek. "Stephanie" Pixel asked and he leaned down and kissed her lips. Stephanie's eyes begin to flutter and her lips were moving. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Pixel that had kissed her. A fleeting look of sadness crossed her face as Pixel helped her up. He knew right then that her heart was not his. Stephanie smiled and gave him her hand as he helped her up out of the rubble.

"Stephanie, are you alright" her Uncle said as he was checking her over. She just simply nodded and looked skyward. The sun was setting and the birds were singing but no sign of the airship. "Stephanie let's go get you cleaned up" Bessie said as she took charge of the situation.

"Milford! You and the boys get the park cleaned up and when we get back we will have our picnic". "Pixel make sure you have some festive music too" Bessie yelled to them as she was helping Stephanie towards her house. Stephanie just let Bessie take charge. For she was feeling lonely,angry,hurt and confused.

Bessie noticing that Stephanie was quiet just took that as her way of getting over everything that happened. Stephanie went in and showered and changed into another pink outfit while Bessie was making last minute cupcakes for the picnic. Since Sportacus wasnt here to supply the food. Rummaging throught Milfords frig. She came across some apples,cheese and crackers and other sports candy Sportacus would approve of.

Stephanie walked into the kitchen and saw all the food being packed into a basket. Stephanie started to cry again as she saw a red apple sitting on the counter. Stephanie could almost hear Sportacus' voice saying this is "sports candy". Bessie just held Stephanie until she was quiet again. "Bessie" Stephanie said in a small voice "Why does it hurt so much?" Bessie just smiled and said "It's because of Love." Stephanie looked at Bessie for a moment. "Love?" Stephanie quietly repeated the word. "Yes Stephanie your in love!".


	8. Chapter 8

**KISSES ARE SWEET AND SO ARE YOU**

"This is love?" Stephanie asked Bessie. "No child but its a part of love. You smile, you laugh, you love, you cry and you hurt" Bessie explained to her as they were finishing packing up the food. "This is really a good thing. It helps you learn who you love and why." With that statement Bessie walked away carrying the food basket.

As Stephanie watched Bessie walked away she took in a deep breath and walked outside ready to face what came her way. First of all she had to decide about Pixel. She knew deep in her heart that he loved her but did she love him back? "Hmmm" Stephanie hummed as she was walking. Trying to remember the kiss, Stephanie ran her fingers over he lips. No I didnt feel any electricity or the earth move when he kissed me. Well she thought I was still a little out of it. Just then without her knowing it she had arrived at the front gate of the park. Wham! as she ran right into Pixel. Stephanie looked up from where she was sitting and looked into two very brown concerned eyes.Stephanie decided right then and there that she had to know. So she closed her eyes and grabbed Pixel and kissed him right on the lips. Pixel's eyes grew larger as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Stephanie opened her eyes and pulled away gentely. "Thank you Pixel for saving me, thanks for letting me kiss you!" then Stephanie jumped up and ran away towards her Uncle.

Pixel just sat there for a moment with look of awe on his face. "She kissed me!" Pixel whooped as he went to program more music for the picnic. As he was walking over to one of the speakers he noticed Ziggy and Stingy looking like they had lost their best friend. Pixel smiled and walked over to them. "Hey, its okay. it was a mistake dont worry I think Stephanie will not be mad at you guys". Ziggy looked up and said" yeah but what about Sportacus? No one has seen him since he left what if his airship crashed and hes hurt somewhere or worse. What if he doesnt come back!" as soon as those words came out of Ziggy's mouth Stephanie walked up and gasped. "Stephanie" Pixel said with much courage. "Im sure Sportacus is okay. He just needs time to fix what ever happened to his airship" Pixel took Stephanie hand and held it. "Thanks for being here Pixel" Stephanie said with a sigh. She turned to Ziggy and Stingy. " I know it was an accident and Im trying very hard to accept that and I know you guys care about Sportacus as much as I do" Stephanie said as she turns to Pixel and looks at him. She realizes then that she cares for these three guys but her heart belongs to Sportacus. "Pixel you and Ziggy and Stingy are my best friends and I dont want anything to come between us." Stephanie says as she hugs them all. "Let's get this picnic started and who knows maybe Sportacus will show up."

The picnic goes on as planned. There were games and songs. Sports candy eating contest which as a surprise Ziggy won for eating the most apples. Pixel won a prize for playing soccer and Stingy walked away with a prize for being able to say one word more times in one minute than anyone else. Everyone of course knew what his word was going to be "MINE". After all the awards were given out Bessie invited everyone to dance the night away until the fireworks.

Boom Boom Boom! Bang Bang Bang goes the music. It was so loud and the vibrations were so bad that it bounced Robbie right out of his orange color recliner. "Grrr!" "I will let them celebrate tonight but tomorrow no more music, no more laughter, no more kids playing and oh.. should I dare to say.. NO MORE SPORTAPOOP!" Robbie said as he stuffed orange fur into his ears and settle down for a long nap. Little did he know that while he was sleeping and the music playing and people were dancing Sportacus was frantically fixing his airship to return to LazyTown and his friends and the one he loves.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE LIGHTS OF LAZY TOWN**

Sportacus arms were shaking as he finished replacing the last part of the right wing. As Sportacus was cleaning up his tools he noticed the blue knapsack over in the corner where it had been thrown during the explosions. "Oh Stephanie" Sportacus whispered and grabbed the knapsack. "Shes not going to forgive me for missing her picnic." Sportacus sighed and he realized that his heart was heavy and that he had a tear in his eye. Suddenly a strange look came over Sportacus face. A look of shock and then suprise and then a slow smile was forming on his lips. "Stephanie" Sportacus realized thats what kept him going was her love for him and that he loved her too. " I have to get back to that picnic atleast before midnight". Sportacus suddenly felt so alive that he did a triple backflip and landed right into the pilot seat and swiftly flew the airship back to Lazy Town.

Stephanie danced with her friends for awhile but when the fireworks started she felt alone as everyone sat in their favorite groups. She didnt want to bother her Uncle, he finally got his nerve up to sit with Bessie and hold her hand. She smiled and winked at Stephanie. Over to the left of them was Pixel and the crew. He was helping supervise the fireworks this time. On the right of her Uncle was Ziggy and Stingy they were asleep on the blanket so exhausted from today. Stephanie smiled a slight smile and decided to take a walk. She looked up at the color filled sky and wonder if Sportacus could see the lights where he was. Could he finish the airship? Was this the night he would not fall asleep at 8:08? Stephanie sighed and continued walking until she came to the bench that Sportacus had fallen on when he overloaded on sugar. She could still feel the ache in her heart when he fell. She could still feel the warmth of his hand and she held it to comfort him. The feeling in her heart when he jumped up and winked at her. For he was her Sportacus. "Oh Sportacus" Stephanie sighed as she sat alone on the bench. In the distance she could hear the music from Pixel's computer.

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all The times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby,  
You've got me going crazy

Stephanie started to sing along with the words. She knew that she could be waiting a long time for him to return. She cried for awhile and then realized that Sportacus wouldnt have wanted her to be this way. That he would want her to enjoy tonight and the days that follow and she knew that someday he would return to her. She decided that she would enjoy the fireworks from the bench and listen to the songs. Let her heart ache tonight for she would be strong tomorrow. As she watched the colors of red and white and blue fill the air she never noticed a small dot with blue lights twinkling on its wings. As she was mesmerized by such display of fireworks. The airship docked near the Mayor's House.

Sportacus leaped from the airship and ran as fast as he could to the park. As he was running he noticed that the treehouse was lying under piles of tree branches. I hope no one was injured. Better yet it had better not been Robbie that created this mess. Sportacus couldnt stop now he had to make it to the park he had to make it to Stephanie. He finally reached the park and from the distance he noticed that she was no where to be seen. As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his arm. "Stephanie" Sportacus spoke as he turned around. But he was dissappointed for it was Pixel that caught his attention. "Sportacus, um lot's of things happened today that shouldnt have and I want to tell you even though I didnt cause alot of them I am sorry." Sportacus looked down at Pixel and grabbed his shoulder. "Pixel I really want to know what happened today but I really need to find Stephanie, do you know where she is?" Sportacus was almost pleading with Pixel to tell him. "Shes at the bench where you overloaded on sugar.. Oh Sportacus.. Shes had a bad day. Take care of her." with that Pixel turned and went back into the park to watch the rest of the fireworks with his friends. "A bad day?" Oh Stephanie.

Sportacus ran back to his airship as fast as possible and laid a blanket and food on the floor near the big window. Tonight I will show Stephanie the stars and the fireworks. I hope I can make her happy. Once that was done Sportacus lowered himself down on the ladder in search of his love.

He found her sitting on the bench alone singing a song. Oh how his heart soared. Her voice was like a thousand angels singing. He quietly walked closer and heard her sing.

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

When Sportacus heard those words he knew that he had found his true love and that she loved him truly. Quietly Sportacus begin to sing.

This is where I want to be here with you so close to me  
until the final flicker of life's ember.

Stephanie stopped singing and listened. There it was again. A soft but gentle voice. In the shadows she saw him walking towards her. It cant be. Stephanie thought to herself. She stared at him for just a moment. Slowly she held her hand out to touch him. To make sure it wasnt her heart playing tricks on her. The warmth of his hand on hers. Proved to her that she wasnt dreaming that he made it back to her that night. "Oh Stephanie" Sportacus cried as he looked into her sad eyes. He saw the pain she went through today. He looked at her face and began to gently kiss the scratches. He looked at her hands and realized that they had been cut and bruised. He gently raised them to his lips. She looked again in his eyes and she realized he loved her too. She wrapped her arms around him and was afraid to let go. He gently scooped her up and carried her to the airship.

Once in the airship he sat her on the blanket and sat down beside her. "Stephanie, I need to know what happened. I need to know who did this to you and to me" Stephanie placed a finger on his lips. "Please Sportacus, let it just be us tonight, I just want spend time with you." With that he wraped his long arm around her as she leaned onto his chest for support. She shivered a little as she felt the warmth of his body over take hers. She sighed as the airship glided across the sky for the lights of Lazy Town seemed so far away. He showed her the stars and her laughter rang through the airship like a crystal bell when he feed her strawberries and cream. When the last firework was over he turned to her and gently kissed her lips. Just at that moment Robbie who gave up having a long nap decided to watch the fireworks ala ear plugs on the roof of the light company.

As he was enjoying the view of the fireworks he was frightened when he saw the airship swoop by. " No it cant be!" Robbie cried as he tried to jump up. Just as he jumped up he lost his footing and he reached out and grabbed the nearest thing he could. Just at that moment he grabbed his lifeline all the lights in Lazy Town slowly flickered out. For that is how the Lights Went Out In Lazy Town!


End file.
